UMMA, MY HEART JUST FOR YOU
by nadalyunjae
Summary: Karena kasih sayang dan cinta orang tua adalah segalanya. Apapun akan dilakukan seorang anak demi membalas kasih sayang dan cinta orang tuanya, meskipun itu harus ditukar dengan nyawanya/YUNJAE/ANGST/ONE SHOOT


**Tittle : UMMA, MY HEART JUST FOR YOU**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and Jung Moonbin**

**Genre : Angst**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata. Ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ selingan one shoot untuk MY WIFE MY ENEMY yang masih progress.**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Suasana malam Kota Seoul saat ini mulai dituruni salju yang bertepatan dibulan Desember. Seorang namja dewasa bersama dengan seorang anak kecil lebih memilih untuk menemani malaikat yang masih berbaring dengan damai menutup matanya.

"Boo.. Sadarlah, ini aku, buka matamu. Beberapa jam lagi natal akan tiba" ucap namja bermata musang seraya mengusap sayang kepala namja yang selama ini menjadi istrinya hampir 8 tahun ini.

"Umma. Irreona.. Jebal.. Memangnya umma mau melewatkan natal ini begitu saja?" ucap seorang anak kecil yang selalu setia menemani sang umma tanpa pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari samping ummanya.

"Boo.. Apa kau tidak bosan terus tidur seperti ini? Bukalah matamu, aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi" ucap Yunho pasrah.

Cukup lama appa dan anak itu berdiam menanti malaikat dihadapannya membuka mata. Hanya senyum getir yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh namja bermata musang itu ketika melihat wajah sang istri yang pucat pasi. Tidak kuasa menahan airmata yang akan jatuh lagi, Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong. Sedangkan Moonbin hanya bisa menatap sendu sang appa yang terlihat mulai putus asa.

"Umma, coba lihat.. Kasihan appa, appa selalu bergumam meminta umma untuk membuka mata, aku juga sering mendengar appa mengigau dimalam hari. Umma, umma tahu tidak? Aku merindukan umma, merindukan senyum umma. Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar umma cepat bangun. Aku suka melihat appa berdoa sambil menangisi umma, apa umma tidak kasihan dengan kami?" ucap namja kecil yang berpikiran dewasa itu seraya mengusap halus pipi tirus sang umma.

Tidak ada jawaban, dan selalu seperti itu. Moonbin mengerti, bahwa setiap kali dia berbicara, tidak pernah ada balasan sama sekali dari putri tidur yang sudah yang sudah memejamkan matanya hampir 2 bulan.

"Umma, aku rindu, aku rindu melihat umma dan appa tersenyum bersama, aku rindu saat umma membuatkan bekal makanan untukku sekolah, dan appa yang akan mengantarku sekolah.. Aku selalu berharap agar itu bisa terjadi, aku tahu itu tidak akan bisa. Tapi setidaknya umma mau membuka mata. Jangan tinggalkan appa sendirian" ucap Moonbin sedih.

Namja kecil itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah sang umma, tidak peduli dengan berbagai alat medis yang menempel pada tubuh sang umma. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah bisa selalu berada dekat dengan sang umma. Tangan kecilnya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah sang umma dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Menelusuri kening, mata dan uga pipi, kecuali bagian hidung dan dagu yang tertutup oleh masker oxygen.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka menampakan namja berbadan tegap yang tidak lain adalah sang appa. Yunho masuk kembali kedalam ruangan dengan menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar dan mencoba untuk menampakan senyumnya. Moonbin sedikit tersenyum melihat sang appa menunjukkan senyumannya meski dia tahu kalau senyum itu dipaksakan. Tapi setidaknya sang appa kini menunjukkan senyuman yang lama hilang.

"Hah, Boo.. Aku menangis lagi" ucap Yunho seraya kembali duduk disebalh ranjang sang istri "Apa saat aku tinggal tadi kau membuka matamu?"

"Ani appa, umma belum membuka matanya" jawab Moonbin.

"Jadi kau belum membuka matamu, Boo?" ucap Yunho lagi "Kau jahat sekali padaku, Boo. Aku yakin Moonbin juga tidak suka kau seperti ini"

"Benar umma, aku tidak suka melihat umma terus tidur seperti ini" ucap Moonbin lagi dan kembali dalam posisi duduk.

Moonbin kembali diam menatap sang appa yang pandangannya kembali sendu. Dilihatnya tangan sang appa yang menyentuh rambut tipis sang umma dan dibelai dengan sayang takut akan rambut itu rontok semua.

"Lihat Boo.. Rambutmu sudah kembali tumbuh. Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" ucap Yunho lagi seraya mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

Moonbin terdiam. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud sang appa, rambut ummanya yang dulu indah, berangsur rontok seiring dengan berkembangnya penyakit ganas yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau harusnya fokus dengan pengobatanmu dulu dan soal Moonbin aku yang akan mengurusnya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?" ucap Yunho lagi.

Masih diam Moonbin mendengarkan sang appa. Dia jadi merasa bersalah, ketika sang umma tengah berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya, justru dia mengurusi dirinya.

'_Umma.. Jika umma sudah bangun aku akan tenang melihatnya. Jangan buat aku dan appa selalu khawatir seperti ini'_ ucap Moonbin dalam hati.

"Boo.. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Moonbin? Dia juga pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Yunho.

Seketika Moonbin langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa sang appa tahu perasaannya saat ini. Moonbin kembali menatap sang umma, tangannya terulur untuk sedikit menyibakan poni yang menutupi kening Jaejoong.

"Seperti ini umma lebih terlihat cantik" ucap Moonbin polos.

Yunho hanya diam ketika melihat poni Jaejoong yang digeser dengan perlahan. Dan Yunho pun langsung merapikan tatanan rambut Jaejoong hingga membuat tangan Moonbin menyingkir.

"Ah, seperti ini lebih baik" senyum Yunho.

"Appa… Kau merusak hasil karyaku" keluh Moonbin.

"Mianhae aku merusaknya" ucap Yunho yang masih menatap kearah rambut Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Yang itu artinya natal akan tiba 3 jam lagi. Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong dan mengelusnya dengan menggunakan ibu jari.

"Ini sudah malam, aku akan berharap lebih awal. Aku ingin kau bangun dihari natal nanti untuk kita rayakan bersama" ucap Yunho.

Mendengar itu Moonbin kembali merebahkan tubhnya disebalah sang umma. Dilihatnya wajah cantik yang tampak dari samping. Tangan kecil Moonbin kembali mengelus pipi sang umma dan dikecup dengan sangat lembut. Moonbin mulai memejamkan matanya dengan meletakan tangannya didada sang umma. Begitu juga dengan Yunho yang masih setia menggenggam tangan sang istri kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya menjadikan tangan Jaejoong sebagai bantalannya, tak lama kemudian Yunho ikut memejamkan matanya.

_**1 Jam Kemudian~**_

Merasa semua sudah terasa sepi. Moonbin kembali membuka matanya. Dan sedikit melirik kearah sang appa dan kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Matanya melihat kearah jam tangan Yunho yang sudah menunjukan jam 10 lewat. Moonbin langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Binnie tidak bisa tidur.. Binnie kepikiran nantal nanti, saat natal tiba, apa umma akan bangun?" tanya Moonbin "Binnie ingin jadi orang pertama yang melihat umma bangun" ucap Moonbin seraya tersenyum.

Lama Moonbin terdiam dan hanya melihat kearah luar jendela dan tanpa terasa diamnya itu sudah menghabiskan waktu saja. Diliriknya lagi jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan sang appa dan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"satu menit lagi" celoteh Moonbin dengan senang "Selamat natal appa.. Binnie sayang appa" gumam Moonbin dan kemudian mengecup pipi Yunho.

CUP

Kemudian, Moonbin mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan melihat kearah luar, melihat kearah salju-salju yang turun. Pandangan polosnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Berharap ini semua segera berakhir.

"Tuhan, Binnie mohon. Di natal tahun ini Binnie mau meminta permohonan terakhir Binnie, Binnie janji tidak meminta apapun lagi. Bangunkan umma Binnie, kembalikan senyumman umma, Binnie mau lihat umma senyum lagi, Binnie mohon Tuhan, kabulkan permintaan Binnie" gumam Moonbin sambil memejam kan matanya "Amiinnn" tambahnya dan kembali menurunkan tangannya.

"Mmmmhhh…"

Dengan cepat Moonbin langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong yang dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Umma? Umma bangun?" ucap Moonbin riang.

"Binnie?" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Ne, umma.. Binnie disini. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Binnie" ucap Moonbin lagi.

"Binnie…" ucap Jaejoong lemah dan berusaha menyentuh wajah Moonbin.

"Ne, umma. Binnie disini, kita akan rayakan natal bersama dengan appa kan?" ucap Moonbin memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menuntun ke pipinya "Tangan umma hangat, Binnie suka" ucap Moonbin lagi "Umma pejamkan mata umma.. Binnie akan beri ciuman selamat natal khusus yang pertama ditahun ini dari Binnie, hehehe" ucapan Moonbin sontak membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dibalik masker oxygennya.

"Umma tutup matanyaaaa…" rengek Moonbin.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong lemah dan memejamkan matanya.

CUP

"Selamat natal umma" ucap Moonbin setelah mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"Selamat natal juga, Binnie" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Moonbin menganggukan keplanya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya sangat polos, tangan mungil itu kembali mengelus-ekus pipi Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Moonbin.

"Jangan bangunkan appa, kasian appa dari kemarin malam tidak tidur" ucap Moonbin dan Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Binnie sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Jaejoong pela memainkan rambut Moonbin.

"Binnie mau nunggu natal tiba, soalnya Binnie mau jadi orang pertama yang umma lihat waktu umma bangun" jawab Moonbin polos.

"Sekarang Moonbin tidur, ne? Sudah malam" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, Binnie sudah ngantuk umma, Binnie mau tidur sama umma ya" ucap Moonbin dan melingkarkan tangannya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah, chagi. Umma akan temani Binnie.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Binnie jadi tenang kalau umma usdah bangun, Binnie sayang umma" gumam Moonbin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong seraya menyesap wanginya.

"Jaljayo, Binnie.." ucap Jaejoong namun tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Moonbin. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dia tahu Moonbin sudah tertidur lebih dulu dan Jaejoong hanya mengusap-usap punggung Moonbin.

'_Gomawo Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permintaan Binnie' ucap Moonbin dalam hati seraya tersenyum dalam tidurnya._

.

Hari sudah pagi, matahari juga sudah menampakan dirinya, menghangatkan dua anak manusia yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya masing-masing. Merasa tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya bergerak, Yunho langsung terbangun dan melihat kearah tangan Jaejoong. tangan itu, tangan itu bergerak lagi dan Yunho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Boo?" panggil Yunho dan langsung mengusap tangan dan kepala Jaejoong.

Perlahan, orang yang dimaksud itu membuka mtanya sedikit demi sedikit. Senyum haru langsung terlihat diwajah lelah Yunho. Yunho tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang langsung jatuh begitu saja.

"Binnie.."panggil Jaejoong lemah.

"Boo?" Yunho tercengang mendengar satu nama kecil yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Yun, Binnie eoddiseo?" ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Boo.. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah memikirkan hal yang macam-macam dulu" ucap Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Binnie eoddiseo? Apa Binnie sedang bermain diluar?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Boo, Binnie sudah tenang, aku yakin Binnie sudah tenang melihatmu membuka mata" ucap Yunho dengan wajah yang langsung berubah sendu membuat Jaejoong terdiam menatapnya dengan mata sayunya "Binnie sudah pergi, Boo.. Binnie pergi meninggalkan kita" tambah Yunho pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Aniya, aku bisa mendengar kalian berbicara, kau bohong kan, Yun? Semalam Binnie mengucapkan selamat natal untukku"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain aku, Boo.."

"Tidak mungkin…." gumam Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Yunho menggenggam erat dan menciumi tangan Jaejoong berkali-kali memberi kekuatan agar Jaejoong dapat menerima semuanya.

"Tidak mungkin Binnie meninggalkan kita, Binnie anak yang kuat kan, Yun. Katakan padaku kau berbohong" desak Jaejoong.

"Binnie tidak benar-benar meninggalkan kita, Boo.. Disini…" Yunho menyentuh dadanya kemudian dada Jaejoong "Binnie akan selalu ada disini, sampai kapanpun" Jaejoong hanya bisa diam mendengarkan perkataan Yunho mencerna semua ucaannya "Binnie sangat menyayangimu, Kau tahu? Kau bisa kembali membuka matamu itu semua berkat Binnie, Binnie yang sudah memberikan kesempatan hidup untukmu" ucap Yunho lemas.

"Tapi Binnie bicara denganmu.." ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan dalam.

_**~Semalam Menjelang Natal~**_

**JAEJOONG POV**

"Hah, Boo.. Aku menangis lagi" ucap Yunho yang kurasa dia duduk disebalahku "Apa saat aku tinggal tadi kau membuka matamu?"

"_Ani appa, umma belum membuka matanya"_ jawab suara kecil putra kami.

"Jadi kau belum membuka matamu, Boo?" ucap Yunho lagi "Kau jahat sekali padaku, Boo. Aku yakin Moonbin juga tidak suka kau seperti ini"

"_Benar umma, aku tidak suka melihat umma terus tidur seperti ini"_ ucap Moonbin lagi, kurasakan Moonbin mulai beranjak bangun dari sebelahku.

Aku terus berusaha mendengarkan suara-suara itu, tapi kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa kau sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, buka matamu Jaejoong!

"Lihat Boo.. Rambutmu sudah kembali tumbuh. Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" ucap Yunho lagi sambil mengusap kepalaku "Sudah kubilang, kau harusnya fokus dengan pengobatanmu dulu dan soal Moonbin aku yang akan mengurusnya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?" ucapnya lagi "Boo.. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Moonbin? Dia juga pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Yunho.

Kurasakan tangan kecil Moonbin terulur menyibakan dengan lembut poni yang menutupi keningku.

"_Seperti ini umma lebih terlihat cantik"_ ucap Moonbin polos.

"Ah, seperti ini lebih baik" ucap Yunho ketika dia seperti merapikan rambutku.

Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa membuka mataku? Ada apa denganku? Apa aku buta? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa bersuara?

"_Appa… Kau merusak hasil karyaku"_ keluh Moonbin.

"Mianhae aku merusaknya" ucap Yunho yang masih menatap kearah rambut Jaejoong.

-oOo-

"Tuhan, Binnie mohon. Di natal tahun ini Binnie mau meminta permohonan terakhir Binnie, Binnie janji tidak meminta apapun lagi. Bangunkan umma Binnie, kembalikan senyumman umma, Binnie mau lihat umma senyum lagi, Binnie mohon Tuhan, kabulkan permintaan Binnie.. Amiinnn" kudengar Binnie berdoa untukku. Apa aku tengah tertidur dan dia menungguku?

"Mmmmhhh…" perlahan aku mulai bisa membuka sedikit mataku. Yang pertama kulihat adalah Moonbin yang tengah melihat keluar.

"Umma? Umma bangun?" ucap Moonbin riang setelah menolehkan kepalanya.

"Binnie?" panggilku dengan suara yang sedikit tertahan.

"Ne, umma.. Binnie disini. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Binnie" ucap Moonbin lagi.

"Binnie…" ucapku perlahan aku mendekatkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajah kecilnya yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho.

"Ne, umma. Binnie disini, kita akan rayakan natal bersama dengan appa kan?" ucap Moonbin membawa tanganku dan menuntun ke pipinya "Tangan umma hangat, Binnie suka" ucap Moonbin lagi "Umma pejamkan mata umma.. Binnie akan beri ciuman selamat natal khusus yang pertama ditahun ini dari Binnie, hehehe" ucapan Moonbin sontak membuatku tersenyum dibalik masker oxygenku.

"Umma tutup matanyaaaa…" rengek Moonbin pada akhirnya karena aku tidak segera menutup memejamkan mataku.

"Ne.." jawabku dan segera memejamkan mataku setelahnya.

CUP

"Selamat natal umma" ucap Moonbin setelah mengecup pipiku.

"Selamat natal juga, Binnie" balasku dan kembali membuka mataku.

Moonbin menganggukan keplanya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disebelahku. Tatapannya sangat polos, tangan mungilnya mengelus-elus pipiku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan bangunkan appa, kasian appa dari kemarin malam tidak tidur" ucap Moonbin dan aku menganggukan kepalaku

"Binnie sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanyaku pelan sambil memainkan rambut Moonbin.

"Binnie mau nunggu natal tiba, soalnya Binnie mau jadi orang pertama yang umma lihat waktu umma bangun" jawab Moonbin polos.

"Sekarang Moonbin tidur, ne? Sudah malam" ucapku.

"Ne, Binnie sudah ngantuk umma, Binnie mau tidur sama umma ya" ucap Moonbin dan melingkarkan tangannya di perpotongan leherku.

"Tidurlah, chagi. Umma akan temani Binnie.." ucapku.

"Binnie jadi tenang kalau umma usah bangun, Binnie sayang umma" gumam Moonbin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

"Jaljayo, Binnie.." ucapku tapi tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Moonbin. Aku tersenyum, aku tahu Moonbin sudah tertidur lebih dulu dan aku hanya mengusap-usap punggung Moonbin.

Apa itu maksudmu tidak boleh membangunkan appa, Binnie? Apa saat itu umma masih tertidur dan kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan dalam mimpi umma, Binnie?

**JAEJOONG POV End.**

-oOo-

Jaejoong terdiam mengingat kembali potongan percakapan antara Yunho dan Moonbin yang sempat dia dengar. Jika Moonbin tidak ada disini, lantas suara putra itu?

-oOo-

**YUNHO POV**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya aku melihat poni Jaejoong yang bergeser dengan sendirinya, padahal tidak ada angin yang dapat masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Apa itu perbuatan Binnie? Kau berusaha berinteraksi dengan appa kan?

"_satu menit lagi"_ kudengar suara kecil putraku _"Selamat natal appa.. Binnie sayang appa"_ gumam suara kecil Moonbin dan kemudian kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh pipiku. Dia menciumku. Binnie menciumku.

CUP

Benarkah itu Moonbin? Binnie? Benarkah itu kau yang mencium pipi appa? Seperti nyata. Binnie, appa rindu denganmu, chagi.

Tapi saat aku membuka mataku aku hanya melihat Jaejoong yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Teryata natal sudah tiba. Dan aku hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu selamat natal sendirian untuk kalian berdua.

**YUNHO POV End.**

Sebenarnya, pertemuan antara Jaejoong dan Moonbin hanya terjadi dimimpi Jaejoong, tanpa Jaejoong ketahui bahwa Yunho terbangun dan melantunkan lagu natal untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

-Flash Back-

**2 Months Ago**

"Boo, lebih baik kau memikirkan kondisimu dulu, Binnie biar aku yang urus" ucap Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong ketika isrinya itu hendak masuk kedalam ruang rawat Moonbin.

"Gwaenchana, Yun.. Moonbin membutuhkanku" ucap Jaejoong memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi Moonbin sudah ada dokter yang mengurusnya, Boo.. lihat kondisimu, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan lagi disini" ucap Yunho khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa Yun.." ucap Jaejoong dan masuk kedalam ruang rawat Moonbin meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam diluar.

Yunho hanya bisa diam, melihat sendu kearah dua namja yang begitu disayanginya. Tidak percaya ini menimpa keluarganya, sudah 4 tahun Jaejoong menderita kanker hati yang terus menggerogoti kesehatannya, tubuhnya semakin kurus dan juga pucat. Juga Moonbin, bocah kecil buah cintanya bersama dengan Jaejoong juga harus mengalami kelainan jantung sejak kelahirannya, tidak jarang Moonbin harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit berkali-kali. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Sempat, Yunho terkaget ketika melihat sang anak menangis setelah mengetahui apa yang menimpa ummanya, berkali-kali pula Moonbin mengatakan kalau dia ingin membantu ummanya dengan memberikan hatinya pada sang umma. Tapi Yunho melarang keras untuk Moonbin melakukan hal itu, Yunho ingin putranya itu terus berjuang agar bisa sembuh bersama dengan Jaejoong. Maka dari itu Yunho sangat bangga dengan sifat Moonbin yang begitu dewasa, meskipun Moonbin tahu kalau dia juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi ummanya, Moonbin tetap terlihat ceria. Tapi Yunho juga tidak bisa menahan airmatanya ketika melihat Moonbin didalam kamarnya berdoa sambil menangis untuk kesembuhan sang umma. Untuk itu Yunho rela meninggalkan perusahaan yang sudah dirintisnya dan menyerahkannya pada asisten demi menjaga dua orang yang dicintainya.

"Binnie, bangun chagi.." ucap Jaejoong mengusap pipi Moonbin dengan sayang "Binnie tidak rindu dengan umma dan appa? Binnie tidak bosan tidur terus?"

Yunho hanya bisa mengintip dari luar, dia tidak tega melihat Moonbin yang sudah memejamkan matanya dua hari ini, dan istrinya yang sama-sama sedang berjuang, memilih untuk ikut merawat putra mereka.

"Uhuk!Uhuk" Yunho langsung kembali dari lamunannya dan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah terbatuk menutupi mulutnya.

"Boo!" dengan cepat Yunho langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang pingsan dan hampir terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya "Boo! Irreona!" teriakan Yunho langusng membuat suster yang berjaga tidakjauh dari ruangan Moonbin berlarian masuk.

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung membopong tubuh Jaejoong dibantu dengan suster suster tersebut untuk keluar dari ruangan Moonbin.

.

TIT.. TIT.. TIT..

Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi nyaring. Setelah masalah Jaejoong selesai, Yunho langsung kembali kedalam ruangan Moonbin. Menemani putra kecilnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Binnie, sadarlah.. Appa tahu Binnie anak yang kuat, Binnie bilang mau jadi jagoan? Lalu Binnie bilang kalau sudah besar Binnie mau jadi dokter agar bisa mengobati umma? Binnie janji pada appa kan saat itu?" ucap Yunho mencium tangan putranya.

"Appa.." panggil Moonbin pelan dibalik masker oxygennya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Binnie-ah?" ucap Yunho tersenyum lega dan mengusap kepala purtanya.

Perlahan Moonbin mulai membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Yunho. Sama dengan Yunho. Senyum bahagia tergambar diwajahnya.

"Binnie, cepat sembuh, ne? Kalau nanti Binnie dan umma sembuh, kita akan merayakan natal dipantai kesukaan Binnie, eotte?" ucap Yunho antusias dan Moonbin menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Appa, umma bagaimana?" tanya Moonbin dengan suara lemahnya.

"Umma, baik-baik saja, Binnie tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Yunho mengusap puncak kepala Moonbin.

"Appa, Binnie mau meminta sesuatu pada appa" ucap Moonbin lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Janji appa mau mengabulkannya?" ucap Moonbin dan memberikan jari kelingking kecilnya kehadapan Yunho.

"Ne, appa janji. Appa janji akan mengabulkannya" jawab Yunho tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingking besarnya dengan kelingking kecil Moonbin.

"Kalau Binnie tidak bisa jadi dokter umma, Binnie mau jadi obat umma. Kalau Binnie pergi, berikan hati Binnie untuk umma" ucapan dewasa Moonbin seketika langsung menohok hati Yunho.

"Ani, Binnie tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Binnie tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Binnie pasti sembuh, Binnie sayang kan dengan umma dan appa?" ucap Yunho dan menciumin tangan Moonbin dan membawanya untuk menyentuh pipi Yunho.

"Binnie.. Sayang appa sama umma" ucap Moonbin dengan mata yang kembali terpejam dengan perlahan dan tangan kecil itu langsung merosot dan kembali terkulai lemas diatas ranjang membuat Yunho terdiam dengan mata yang melebar.

TIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT…..

"Aniya! Binnie! Binnie irreona! Jangan tinggalkan appa!" jerit Yunho tidak percaya dengan garis lurus pada monitor disebelah ranjang Moonbin "Binnie irreona jangan tinggalkan appa! Binnie sudah janji pada appa tidak akan meninggalkan appa! Bangun Binnie!" jerit Yunho yang sudah mengguncangkan tubuh Moonbin dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Moonbin yang sudah terkulai lemas "Aniya, Binnie jangan Tinggalkan appa.." tangis Yunho pecah.

"Tn. Jung! Sudah cukup, Tn. Jung sebaiknya anda keluar dulu" ucap seorang dokter yang datang bersama dengan beberapa suster untuk menahan tubuh Yunho yang berontak.

.

Sejak hari dimana Moonbin pergi, Yunho mengabulkan permintaan terakhir dari putra semata wayangnya. Yunho tersenyum getir ketika memasuki ruang rawat Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah menjalani operasi dengan donor hati yang telah diberikan oleh Moonbin. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Moonbin tidak pernah benar-benar pergi hingga Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya.

-Flash Back End-

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri disebuah pantai dengan kotak kecil dalam genggamannya ditemani oleh Yunho yang selalu setia berada disampingnya. Yunho meremas pundak Jaejoong untukmemberikan ketabahan dan juga kekuatan menghadapi semuanya. Perlahan, tangan Jaejoong mulai mengambil abu dari dalam kotak tersebut dan mulai menebarkannya. Membiarkan abu tersebut terbang terbawa angin kearah pantai yang menjadi tempat favorite Moonbin. Melepaskan kepergian Moonbin.

"Selamat natal Binnie.. Umma menyayangimu" ucap Jaejoong dan setetes airmata langsung jatuh mengalir dipipinya.

Dengan dada yang berdenyut sakit, Yunho langsung merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Membiarkannya menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dan Yunho pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melepas kepergian putra mereka.

.

.

.

Karena kasih sayang dan cinta orang tua adalah segalanya. Apapun akan dilakukan seorang anak demi membalas kasih sayang dan cinta orang tuanya, meskipun itu harus ditukar dengan nyawanya. (Nadalyunjae)

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata dari China dengan sedikit perubahan. Cerita dimana seorang anak memilih untuk merelakan nyawanya memberikan ginjalnya untuk kesembuhan sang ibu. Selamat Hari ibu 22 Desember 2014 ^^

Thanks For Read. See You The Next My Wife My Enemy Chapter 4 ^^


End file.
